<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tranquility. by Harpball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636263">Tranquility.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpball/pseuds/Harpball'>Harpball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mention of Stalking, Multi, Reader Insert, Yandere, mention of manipulation, mention of murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpball/pseuds/Harpball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short paragraphs analyzing the Danganronpa Crew cast as Yanderes and what their behavior is like to their S/O. Originally taken from my Wattpad/Quotev.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Enoshima Junko/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Yamada Hifumi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tranquility.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to challenge myself and write a small analysis for each Danganronpa character as a yandere since school for me is starting up again and I need to practice for my English class on how to write analytical/opinion paragraphs, aha. Feel free to insert an OC/Yourself as the 'darling' or just use this as a reference for your own yandere Danganronpa fanfictions. Please note I'm not the best writer and I've only been practicing how to write yanderes as if march 2020.</p><p>This is originally from my Wattpad/Quotev, but since I've (sort of) closed down my Wattpad account, I'm moving this onto here since it's one of my favorites I've written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Danganronpa THH)</p><p>Makoto Naegi</p><p>I imagine that Makoto would be one of those desperate yanderes that would try to do anything to please his darling. Whether it'd be showering them with kisses all day or even to the point of hurting himself. Anything for his darling if they ask for it. Even though he sounds harmless, don't take him too lightly. If he found out that someone else liked his darling, he won't take it too well. He'd obviously get them out of the way and justify his actions to his darling. If his darling expresses dislike towards him, expect him to result in kidnapping very quickly. It is good to note that Makoto is so delusional he probably won't even notice if his darling was lying.</p><p>Aoi Asahina</p><p>I imagine that Aoi would be an obsessive yandere and would definitely shower her darling with love and affection even if they didn't want it. She would keep pushing her darling to do more things with her, for example, her darling isn't ready for a first kiss but Aoi keeps pushing and asking them to do it. If her darling keeps resisting, she'd result in poisoning their food and putting things into it to make them go into a drowsy state. If her darling gets angry at her for poisoning their food, she'll play the guilt card and try to emotionally manipulative them so she's the victim in the situation.</p><p>Byakuya Togami</p><p>In my opinion, I view Byakuya as a sadistic yandere. He'd love to see his darling hurt and wouldn't really care if they were emotionally or physically scarred from him. In fact, I'd think he'd view it as a positive. He wouldn't be afraid to punish his darling if he deems it necessary. His darling would most likely have their mind broken down pretty quickly depending on how strong their will is. His darling's mind break will be mostly caused by the immense amount of punishments (seriously, he could find a reason to punish his darling for the smallest of things) and manipulation doubled over that.</p><p>Celestia Ludenberg</p><p>Celestia Ludenberg is a perfectionist. She'd want her darling to be perfect, just like a doll. If the darling wasn't kidnapped yet, she'd spend her time carefully manipulating her darling so discretely her darling wouldn't even be able to realize they're being manipulated themselves. By the time she's kidnapped her darling, Celeste would start punishing her darling at anything she deems 'imperfect'. When her darling is finally as 'perfect' as she wanted, she'll 100% lock them up in a glass cage in her room and dress them up in Lolita/Doll-like clothing for only her eyes to admire every single day.</p><p>Chihiro Fujisaki</p><p>Not going to lie, Chihiro would work great in a 'tragedy' genre of yandere stories or other words, an angst story. I imagine that Chihiro wouldn't have the heart to kill anyone, and as a result, he'd end up letting someone else get to his darling first. He'd mostly spend his nights crying and daydreaming about how it could have been different if he was a bit more confident. Like, imagine this with me, Chihiro has been with his darling for many years, watched them experience love, heartbreak, etc, all with someone else. He shows up to their wedding and says 'congrats' to his darling trying to hold in his tears as he sees his darling get married off to someone that isn't him.</p><p>Hifumi Yamada</p><p>Hifumi is confirmed to only like 2D girls, so there are two ways this can go. Either his darling is a sentient AI or fictional character, or his darling is an actual human being in which Hifumi experiences love for the first time in his life. If his darling was an AI, he'd probably never go out of his house ever again. I mean, why would he ever need to go outside when he has his darling with him? That is unless his darling is not located on a piece of technology located inside of his house. For the second option, Hifumi would be confused and wouldn't know how to approach them. He'd basically be like a servant to them and treat his darling as if they were a goddess. He would also show lots of obsessive behavior towards them, in public or not.</p><p>Junko Enoshima</p><p>Yeah, her darling is not coming out without emotional scars or heck, even alive. Most likely, she'd end up killing all of their friends off first to make her darling feel despair. Or, she could do even worse and try to make all their friends betray her darling, leaving Junko the only one for her darling to cry on. Then, for the finishing act, she'd kill off her darling purely because if they were dead, Junko would feel an immense amount of despair. Besides, this would also make her darling feel despair, as their only friend to rely on has betrayed them, making it all the better for Junko.</p><p>Kiyotaka Ishimaru</p><p>Much like Makoto, Ishimaru is a desperate yandere that will do anything to please his darling. However, one thing here is different, instead of killing off everyone that gets in his way, he'll instead give his darling so much affection and love that they won't need anyone else. He'll still invade his darling's personal boundaries by checking their phone constantly and snooping around in their things. He still has high morals, which means he'll justify his actions, but he tries to refrain from committing any illegal acts or crimes. However, if something happens and his darling ends up dead, expect him to follow soon after. He'll lose any motivation after his darling is gone.</p><p>Kyoko Kirigiri</p><p>I imagine Kyoko would be a protective yandere and would lock up her darling to prevent them from getting hurt. She'd stalk her darling to see if anyone shows a threat to them and eliminate the threat quickly. She's learned a few tricks from working as a detective and knows how to cover up a murder well. She's also smart and knows how to hide her obsession with her darling. When the kidnapping happens, she'll quickly change course and slowly manipulate her darling into loving her back. Don't expect escape attempts to work well with her around either, she has quick reflexes and will not hesitate to pepper spray or break a few limbs of her darling for their 'safety'.</p><p>Leon Kuwata</p><p>I imagine he would be a 'serial' yandere. If you don't know what that is, basically, the yandere will remain a 'loving and caring' partner until they start suspecting that their darling isn't 'loyal', kill them, then move onto their next obsession. Leon will start as a caring boyfriend that dearly loves his darling until he takes notice that his darling has been texting other people and making friends with other people that aren't him. His darling claims that 'they're only friends.' Most likely, his darling will end up dead, with their beheaded head laid upon a shelf with several other heads, other darlings he's had before after he suspects that they aren't loyal. He'll then move onto his next obsession soon after mourning his 'true love'.</p><p>Mondo Owada</p><p>Mondo is most likely a protective and possessive yandere. He'll eliminate or intimidate all the other competition away from his darling, and justifying it as 'protecting them.' Kiyotaka and he will most likely get into an argument that Mondo's obsession isn't healthy, and Taka will try his best to get his friend into a sane state. Mondo usually gets anxious around his darling, as he basically treats them as a holy deity. Basically, he's extremely devoted but will do anything to get his darling to stay with him only.</p><p>Mukuro Ikusaba</p><p>Mukuro is an obsessive and manipulative yandere. She wouldn't be afraid to pull out a gun and threaten whoever gets in the way of her relationship. She manipulates her darling to only rely on her, and her alone. However, since this is Mukuro we're talking about, she loves to see her darling in despair. Hurting her darling would make herself feel despair, and so she'd most likely find a reason to punish her darling a lot. An ending for Mukuro's darling could end up with them dead or alive, it depends. Let's say if we take into consideration the push/pull factor of yanderes, if you pull her in too much, (basically complying with her), she'd end up killing her darling to feel an immense amount of despair. However, if you push her away (resisting her, not complying) she'll keep her darling alive, not satisfied that they haven't felt the great despair she's feeling.</p><p>Sakura Ogami</p><p>She's a protective yandere for sure. She'd devote her skills at martial arts to protect her darling from any harm. Basically, you could think of her as a very devoted bodyguard for her darling. A guy flirted with her darling? They're gone, probably beat up to the verge of death. However, if her darling speaks out about how they don't like how protective she is, she'll step down a bit, but that doesn't mean she won't get angry with others that approach her darling. She's the 2nd most likely to not kidnap her darling (Toko/Syo is the most likely not to).</p><p>Sayaka Maizono</p><p>Sayaka is a manipulative yandere. In the first chapter, we know that she's willing to kill someone to get what she wants and that she's able to manipulate Makoto into switching dorm keys with her. She would 100% kill as many people as it takes for her to get to her darling. She'd manipulate her darling by guilting them and telling them rumors about their closest friends while fake crying so they believe her. However, others will be able to notice that she's manipulating her darling since she isn't really the best at it.</p><p>Toko Fukawa/Genocider Syo/Jack/Jill(?)</p><p>It's provided canon that Toko and Syo share emotions, so it's kind of impossible to have only one of them yandere for their darling. (Unless you're talking about having an AU where Toko and Syo are in separate bodies) Anyway, Toko and Syo are both obsessive, as shown in their behavior towards Byakuya. Both would try to invade their Darling's personal boundaries by following them around and trying to be as close to them as possible at all times. I imagine both of them to value their darling's happiness over theirs and would basically do anything to make them happy, including murder. Syo would be the one handling the crimes though since Toko has a fear of blood. Basically, Syo would be the more protective one, while Toko would be the more obsessive one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>